


"Dance" lessons

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, fe_fest8, references their B support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: For FE Fest VIII prompt: Tethys / Marisa – Dancing lessons.





	"Dance" lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like writing for a challenge to get you to write a ship you have never written before!
> 
> also using this to fulfill 100 fandoms challenge prompt #43 - teasing

Late at night, at the edge of camp, usually Tethys had a chance to practice dancing without a crowd, without a spotlight, but the past few days Tethys had not been alone. Tethys finished her turn with a flourish before calling out to her visitor, the quiet and aloof purple-haired swordwoman, who was hiding among the trees. “Hello again, Marisa.” She smiled sweetly as she approached her friend (and future lover), stopping just an arm’s length away. “This is the third night in a row that you’ve come to watch me. I like the company, but is there something you want?”

“I…” Marisa looked down and fiddled with her hands nervously. “I was intrigued when you said dancing incorporated all of your experiences.”

“Oh?” Tethys stepped closer and took Marisa’s right hand with her left. “Are you interested in me?” she teased with a wink.

“Uh…yes!” Marisa replied, blushing. “But not like that!” she quickly amended. “I do want to know you better, but also…” She eyed Tethys’ shoes.

“Do you want to learn how to dance?” Tethys asked, dropping her teasing tone. She didn’t quite buy Marisa’s “denial” about her interest in Tethys and she had a plan to tease out the truth.

Marisa nodded. It was all Tethys needed to drag Marisa away from the shadows and into the light.

Tethys tried to start with something simple, under the guise of teaching Marisa to dance, but it was not surprising that Marisa was not the type to learn a dance by watching and copying, considering her history of being awfully clumsy with anything outside of swordsmanship. Marisa did look and sound cute as she tried her best, though, to follow along.

It was time for step two. “Let’s try dancing together instead.” Tethys took hold of Marisa’s arm and moved Marisa’s arms so that they were positioned correctly. Then she moved to stand opposite of Marisa, grasping Marisa’s hands. With her voice and her movements Tethys pulled Marisa towards her, had Marisa move her right foot forward, then her left foot forward, lift her arms up and down… 

“Don’t be so loose,” Tethys scolded as she felt Marisa’s hands slipping out of hers. “Hold me like you hold your sword.”

Tethys had intentionally used some innuendo and was happy to find Marisa blushing once again. Tethys took the chance to pull Marisa in closer, bringing their bodies together so that they almost touched from head to toe.

“You would keep your blade close, right?” Tethys said quietly, her breath mingling with Marisa’s. Marisa was taking short and rapid breaths. “Move me like you would move your blade.”

With that said, Tethys balanced herself on her toes, ready to move at Marisa’s whim. She was actually very curious at what kind of dance Marisa might form with this advice; it could be delightful or it could be disastrous, but it would be all Marisa.

A few moments later, Tethys received her answer. Marisa slipped her right hand out of Tethys’ grip but then pulled swiftly and powerfully with her left hand, whipping it out and sending Tethys twirling out the side. Tethys continued to spin faster, slower, closer, farther, to whatever rhythm Marisa made with her left arm, until she was finally reeled in, crashing into Marisa’s chest. Marisa caught her and kept her close by placing her right hand on Tethys’ lower back.

Tethys chuckled as she looked into Marisa’s eyes, finding that Marisa’s attention was indeed only on Tethys. “You would make a very interesting lead,” Tethys commented as she slid her right hand out of Marisa’s left, only to bring it to Marisa’s face and flick Marisa’s cheek playfully. It was funny that Marisa was out of breath when Tethys had been the one spinning for the past two minutes. “Next time I should spin you around instead.”

Marisa blushed so cutely, so obviously caught in Tethys’ words, that Tethys couldn’t help it. She pressed her lips softly against Marisa’s in a short and sweet kiss. “Your reward for tonight’s dance, my dear Marisa,” she said after their lips parted. “I will see you again tomorrow night, for more dance lessons.”

Tethys winked before spinning herself away from Marisa’s embrace. She couldn’t contain her large smile as she made her way back to the tents. Marisa may have been stunned by Tethys’ actions tonight, but she had not rejected any of Tethys flirting or advances. She even participated in the dancing lesson charade. These were all good signs for Tethys’ future plans.

She looked forward to seeing where the next “dancing lesson” would take them.


End file.
